Regrets
by Astellya
Summary: A one-shot about Mrs. Fredric and Leena's relationship. Spoilers for the season two premiere.


**A/N: **I noticed that Mrs. Fredric is always affectionate towards Leena… And this has been rolling around for a while now and it was affirmed when I saw the season two premiere. Mrs. Fredrick looked truly sad to choke Leena. So, enjoy.

When she realized that Leena had been working with MacPhearson, Mrs. Fredric was beyond upset. How dare that man use _Leena _against her! But she squashed those feelings and confronted Leena in her Bed and Breakfast, questioning her viciously. "You've been having blackouts," Mrs. Fredric pointed out as she saw the growing confusion on Leena's face. She grabbed the younger woman's shoulders and turned her so she could look her in the eye. The image of irritated skin around Leena's eyes made her breathe a sigh of relief.

The thing she did next made her cringe inside. Mrs. Fredric moved her hands from Leena's shoulders to her neck, cutting off her oxygen. The look of panic in Leena's eyes made her feel terrible. When Leena passed out, a fearful thought passed through Mrs. Fredric's mind, _What if I killed her?_

She felt Leena's life slip away and reached for the pearl that fell out of her ear. A small wave of smelling salts under Leena's nose had the girl gasping for air. "Drink this," Mrs. Fredric ordered, handing the young woman a flask. Leena sipped it, choking a little on it.

"You tried to kill me," she accused.

"Yes… Sorry about that. There's no other way to remove the pearl," Mrs. Fredric explained, showing her the pearl.

"Pearl? What are you talking about?"

"The pearl of wisdom. MacPhearson must've planted it in your inner ear weeks ago. Do you recall a night where you had bad dreams?"

"Yes… Yes, I had horrible dreams about a month ago."

"That was the pearl attaching itself. If a person uses it properly they can control her thoughts and movements."

Their conversation continued as Leena realized that she had inadvertently aided MacPhearson. She left shortly after, glad to know that Leena was safe. Her mind was filled with memories as she left.

_She held the baby girl in her arms. Her child. Her light. But, even as she held her baby for the first time, Mrs. Fredric knew she couldn't keep her. She was too busy. Too involved in the Warehouse to raise a child. And who knows what would happen to the child if she was exposed to too many artifacts. The Warehouse was no place for a child. The Warehouse was nowhere for a pregnant woman either and Mrs. Fredrick supposed that she should've been more careful. She never knew how an artifact could affect a developing fetus. _

_She was alone with her child. The doctor had left and Mr. Fredric (that wasn't his real name, of course) was nowhere to be found. He couldn't be bothered with the child. So Mrs. Fredric had no choice, really. She put her baby, her little girl, in the little plastic box where she was supposed to sleep. She stood, gasping in pain. She left her baby alone and staggered out of the room, leaving the hospital. The nurses would take care of her baby._

_Years passed as she thought of her child. She had tracked her baby since birth, breathing easily when she was adopted by a kind family. The hospital had no information on Mrs. Fredric other than what was necessary to make sure she didn't die such as allergies and blood type. All they had on the baby was a first name: Leena. _

_When Leena's adoptive parents died when she was 15, Mrs. Fredric entered her child's life for the first time since the day she was born. Mrs. Fredric offered to help Leena. She introduced Leena to the Warehouse and noticed that Leena had a knack for understanding people. After a little coaching, Leena could see auras. She could sense moods and the presence of others. She was magnificent. A little nudge had Mrs. Fredric arranging for Leena to run the B&B since the previous owner had been wanting to retire for a while now. _

_Mrs. Fredric watched her daughter from afar, knowing that the time to be a mother to her had long passed. But sometimes she felt so overcome with emotion that she had to crush those feelings. Eventually, as Leena grew from a girl to a woman, Mrs. Fredric felt a little more distant. She could look at Leena without feeling the despair that she felt when she left her at the hospital. She could still feel the love she had for her child but she could control it. She forced it into an apathetic mindset. _

But, today, when she felt Leena's life flutter beneath her hands, Mrs. Fredric felt her feelings well up inside of her again. The protective feelings, the terrified feelings, the feelings of unbelievable sadness. They were coursing through her veins once again. It took physical effort to stifle her emotions as her daughter died for even a few seconds.

Leena never knew about Mrs. Fredric's feelings and she probably never would. But Mrs. Fredric was certain that, one day, she could make it up to Leena. Maybe she could find the words to explain why she had to abandon a baby in a hospital. But, it wouldn't be today. For now, Mrs. Fredric would go on pretending that she cared for Leena at a professional level. But maybe tomorrow would be different.

Mrs. Fredric stood outside of the B&B with a sorrowful smile on her face. Her little girl was all grown up. And Leena had become one hell of a woman.

**A/N: **Okay. That's all. I know it's really, really random and you're probably thinking "What? I never saw that! Not even remotely!" But I have a very active imagination… Anyways, please feel free to review… even if just to say I'm crazy. It was just a thing I felt needed to be written.


End file.
